


A surprise among the flames

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Malec oneshots [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Everybody is fine, Fireman Alec, Fluff, Love, Malec, Romance, Stylist Magnus, just a little, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: When you get a call from your boyfriend's brother, you don't know what you can expect at home.





	A surprise among the flames

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TheHighWarlockofGlitter for translating. Let's check her stories! She is amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.

Sprinting through yet another alley, Magnus was hurrying up to get home as soon as possible. He was casually going back from work when he got a call from very distressed-sounding Jace (his boyfriend’s adoptive brother) and just the sound of his voice alone was enough for him to guess that something really bad must have happened. From his rambling he managed to make out something about the fire, the building collapsing and his brother’s unbelievable stupidity which made Magnus’s mind create all the worst scenarios. Only when he shouted at the blonde boy, was he able to calm down enough to explain everything properly. And Magnus didn’t know if he should have been more angry or terrified for his boyfriend.

He knew that Alec’s job was dangerous. Jace and him worked as firemen and despite their young age (they had finished their courses just the year before), they were getting a lot of praise from their superiors. Although Magnus always heard about that from everybody except Alec himself. Every time he asked him about it, the boy argued that other people were more deserving of it (Magnus didn’t believe him but always let the topic slide because he knew how awkward Alec got every time he heard a compliment). 

Nonetheless he was aware of how young Lightwood loved his job despite it’s dangerous side – he loved the feeling of being able to help somebody and save at least one person’s life. Seeing that joy in his eyes was enough for Magnus to keep quiet even though he worried himself to death every time Alec went on a case. Nothing was more important that his boyfriend’s happiness.

When he reached the flat, he took out the keys from his pocket (they had glitter-coated tags) and opened the door. He quickly run up the stairs, his mind set on finding Alec and checking if he wasn’t seriously injured. Even though Jace assured him that his boyfriend was safe and he gave him a ride home just after the mission, Magnus couldn’t help but worry. 

“Alec!” he called as soon as he walked into the flat, searching for the dark-haired man but finding nothing. Before he was able to do anything though, he heard silent footsteps and just a while later Alec came into the living room wearing old faded jeans (which Magnus would love to throw away) and a grey jumper. 

“Magnus? Did something happen?” Young Lightwood looked at him with confusion on his face, not aware of the cornucopia of emotions swirling around in his boyfriend’s head. 

“Did something happen? You should be the one telling me that, Alexander.” Magnus crossed his arms on his chest. “Why did your brother call me to inform that you have almost died today and I should talk some sense into you so that it never happens again?” He was trying to stay calm but there were dangerous notes in his voice.

Alec groaned.

”I told him it was nothing serious and that he shouldn’t bother you,” he said, carefully approaching Magnus and trying to calm him down. “I’m fine. You know how Jace likes to exaggerate.”

”Your brother may be a pain in the ass for most of the time but he wouldn’t have acted like that if it hadn’t been anything serious. He said you almost died there,” he sighed and cupped the younger man’s face with his hands. “I know your job is dangerous but I just can’t sit in one place impassively when you are out there jeopardizing your life with a possibility that you may not come home to me one day…”

Alec smiled tenderly and Magnus could feel himself getting lost in that smile and in his shining, calm eyes. 

“That’s not going to happen. I will always come back to you, even from the end of the world.”

“I hope so, otherwise you’ll be very, very sorry,” he answered with an evil smirk but quickly lost it again. “What happened anyway? Your brother told me that you jumped into the empty building that was about to collapse. What seems to be extremely stupid and I hope you will never do it again or I will have to lock you up at home.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Alec asked with a surprise and sighed. „I could have guessed,” he added more to himself and grabbed Magnus’s hand, guiding him to the bedroom. “Come with me.”

Bane raised his eyebrows, stopping midway and crossing his arms again.

“If you want to appease me with sex in our bedroom, you should know it won’t work because I’m still mad at you. Even your cute ass isn’t going to help your case.”

“W-what?” Alec looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head vigorously, blushing like crazy. “N-no, I didn’t… There won’t be any sex involved,” he added, trying to keep his voice even.

“No?” Magnus got even grumpier, reminding Alec of a child that didn’t get their favorite toy. ”Then why would I even go in there?”

Young Lightwood didn’t give him an answer and just grabbed his wrist again to pull him into the bedroom. Magnus noticed with pleasure the faint blush still lingering on his cheeks. They were together for almost two years now and he loved the fact that he could still make him react this way which he took advantage of in every possible situation. His boyfriend was just so adorably innocent to let it slide. 

When they entered the bedroom, he was surprised to see a ball of fluff wrapped up in a towel laying in the middle of his canary yellow duvet. Only after a while he realized that it was actually a cat. The smallest cat Magnus had ever seen.

”We got a call today about a fire in an old building. Some teenagers played there and set a fire by accident. Fortunately they were able to run away before something serious happened. We were supposed to just put the fire down so it wouldn’t spread to other houses. But when I was going around the building, I heard a noise and I had to check what it was. I saw this tiny boy laying on the ground through the basement window. I had to go inside. I managed to get him out before the building collapsed so it wasn’t that bad,” he said, trying to calm Magnus down but the man didn’t seem convinced. “Fortunately apart from smoke poisoning, he was okay. Administering oxygen to him helped. We visited the vet though, just to be sure.” He looked at the sleeping feline with a caring smile.

Magnus looked at Alec in shock, not sure what to say.

“So… You almost died today because you wanted to rescue a cat?”

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t have left him there. He would die there… I… I had to.”

Magnus knew how Alec took every debacle at job to himself, how he blamed himself every time they didn’t manage to save somebody. Alec always treated it as his personal failure. There were times when he would wake up in the middle of the night, tormented with nightmares and it would take a long time before Magnus would be able to calm him down. The sight of young Lightwood in that state was almost making him ache himself. But he knew that being with him through the hard times was the only thing he could do to help.

“My blue-eyed angel,” he came closer, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and pecking him slightly on the lips. “I knew you couldn’t. I know you and I know that you would never leave anyone in trouble, even the smallest of cats. And that’s why I love you and why I am so proud of you. I’m not mad for this. I was just scared of losing you when there are so many good things ahead of us. But you are here.”

He looked at him with love, trying to guess what incredibly good things he must have done in his previous life to deserve someone like Alec. Or maybe Alec was just his heavenly guardian with crystal clear soul, sent to him to help him redeem his faults. No matter the reason, Magnus was glad that Alexander Lightwood became a part of his life. 

“You are a wonderful person and you don’t even acknowledge it,” the stylist said, smiling at the sight of a blush reappearing on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You are too good for this world.”

Alec shook his head with a fond smile.

“You’re silly. You always say those things but they are not true. There’s nothing special about me. I’m not doing anything that someone from our division wouldn’t do. And that’s okay.”

“Sometimes you are so oblivious that it almost hurts. But don’t you worry, my angel, I will make sure you finally get it someday,” he said with a smile and grabbed Alec’s hips, bringing him closer and kissing him on the lips. 

The younger man firstly kissed him back shyly but quickly deepened the kiss, making Magnus forget about the outside world. Feeling the touch of those soft lips, he could lose himself in the symphony of senses. But before they could go any further, a small meow could be heard in the bedroom.

Alec broke the kiss, trying to find the source of the noise. The little cat was looking at them with curious eyes, not aware of having broken the moment between two men. 

Bane glared at the feline but it only meowed again. Young Lightwood approached the bed quickly and took the cat into his hands with extra care so as not to hurt it. Magnus would smile at that if the cat hadn’t just stolen HIS Alexander.

“What are you going to do with him?” he asked in a grumpy tone, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the fluffy little thief.

“I… I thought that maybe we could keep it?” Alec’s voice was shy and unsure but there was a hint of hope in his eyes.

The stylist sighed, feeling his upcoming defeat. How could he stay angry and not allow Alec to keep this cute ball of fur when his boyfriend looked so… adorable?

“Stop it. You know I cannot refuse you when you’re looking at me with your beautiful eyes like that.”

Alec blinked a few times, oblivious to his fault. He lowered his gaze and bit his lip, thinking about what to say.

“I don’t…”

”Oh, stop it.”

It took Magnus two steps to approach him. He touched his chin lightly with his hand and gave him a peck on the lips. Alec stiffened at first, not expecting that, but quickly lost himself in the kiss, not even trying to stop the growing blush on his cheeks. 

“Meow.”

Magnus drew away and threw the cat an angry look.

“You’re disrupting us second time in a row and I don’t like that.” He pointed at the cat with his finger. “If you want to stay here, we need to set some rules. No touching my stuff, no destroying my clothes, and – most importantly – no disturbing us when I will be doing adult things with this angel. Am I making myself clear?”

The feline looked at him for a while, meowed and climbed up Alec’s jumper to rub his head on Magnus’s chin, purring. The older man looked at the cat surprised but smiled after a while. He raised his hand to pet the small animal. 

“So… Can we keep him?”

Magnus sighed.

“I wouldn’t refuse you,” he said, touching his boyfriend’s cheek. “And he’s a cutie. It may be an interesting experience.”

“Thank you.” Alec smiled happily and kissed him with gratitude. He broke the kiss soon after though and held the cat closer to himself so it wouldn’t fall. “I’m sorry but I have to feed him. Oh, and we will need a name for him.”

“That’s easy. Chairman Meow.”

“What?” Lightwood asked confused.

„If you were the one to decide for him to live here, I am going to choose the name. And I have already done so. Chairman Meow. I have always wanted to name a cat like that.”

“Isn’t the name a bit too… extravagant?” 

“You’re talking about me, dear.”

The younger man sighed, deciding not to argue with that logic.

“Okay. If you like it.” He smiled affectionately at Magnus and lowered his gaze to the cat. “Chairman Meow. You like it, little boy?”

The cat meowed, snuggling into his jumper.

“If that’s the case, welcome home Chairman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Have a beautiful day! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @gwitterr_cat


End file.
